


Storms and Sandbusters

by kirkwords



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Race To The Edge (TV series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but who cares, probably out of character, self indulgent shippy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: A loud storm crashes through Dragon's Edge, and Astrid feels more than vulnerable.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Storms and Sandbusters

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a challenge with my sister. The aim was to write something hurt/comfort for any fandom we wanted but we had to hide an easter egg for the other in our work. It's a bit all over the place, but I liked it enough to publish it, so please be kind.

The storm rolled in, violent and without mercy. The rain came down upon the huts in sheets, bashing at the wooden roofs and doors, demanding to be let in. The dark clouds blocked out the moon, which shone brightly above, looking down on the carnage without care. Thunder rumbled, loud and low, accompanying the flashing light that crashed and cracked along the sky. 

Hiccup sighed as he tried to keep his eyes open. The Skrill migrations were always the most disruptive compared to other dragons. Sure, the Nadders were loud and the Fireworms well-they set everything on fire, yet the Riders had the most trouble with the Skrills. Maybe it was the storms that accompanied them, or that they couldn’t get close enough to the dragons to redirect them away from Outpost Island. 

Nevertheless, Hiccup sat awake at his desk, sifting through the new pages of information Fishlegs had recently translated from the Dragon Eye. A mention of an island much farther south than Hiccup had ever gone had cropped up multiple times within one page;  _ England’ _ . The dragons that surrounded this land were said to communicate with humans. They spoke in riddles and rumoured to hoard precious treasures. 

“Sounds like a pretentious Sandbuster” 

The wind blew in from under the door and extinguished the candle on his desk. Hiccup stood up to find his flint to reignite it, but Toothless bet him to it, shooting a blast at the wick before curling back up and falling asleep.

“Thanks, bud.” He muttered under his breath.

_ CRASH _

Light flooded the hut for a fraction of a second. Hiccup swore as his eyes adjusted to the dim light that filled his home again. Shaking the spots from his vision, he continued to read up on the England dragons. The rain had died down a bit, and the thunder seemed to have passed. This peace didn’t last long as he was interrupted by a light knock. No one came to his hut this late, and no one ever knocked, no matter who it was. Sceptical, Hiccup got up from his desk and walked to the door, a dagger in his hand, just in case. Pulling the lever that opened the door, it revealed a very wet, blonde Viking standing there. 

“Astrid?” He slipped the dagger back onto his armour, bringing her into his arms. The fabric of her shirt was completely soaked through. How long had she been standing out there? More importantly, how could he have forgotten? The last time the Edge had a storm this big, she lost her sight. He mentally kicked himself for his own stupidity. In all his frustration and - to be honest - mild annoyance at the storm, the terror his betrothed must have been going through alone was so much more.

Hiccup sat her down by the small firebox he had made for cold nights and kissed the top of her head gently. He knelt next to her and brushed the strands of hair that had stuck to her face from the wet, out of her eyes. Her eyes were distant and sorrowful, staring into the tiny amount of light from the candle on the desk, illuminating the wood walls behind it.

“I’ll get you some warmer clothes.” Hiccup mused quietly, listening in to the breaks between flashes and crashing thunder. The worst of the storm seemed to be passing over them. The mechanism in his prosthetic creaked as he walked up the stairs to his trunks of clothes. There was bound to be at least one tunic he could give her. 

“This storm has been going on for hours. Why didn’t you come over earlier?”

A beat of silence.

“You might have been asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh dear, well, I’m as awake as they can be.” Hiccup retorted, stifling a yawn that crawled up his throat. Though he was up a level, he could hear Astrid laughing at him and his stupidity. Good. She was laughing. He smiled to himself and continued fishing around his trunks for some dry, clean, tunics. He heard Toothless purring - no doubt entertaining himself, and snuggling every ounce of affection he could from Astrid. Hiccup finally found an old shirt and pants that were a little worn from life, but thick enough to keep her warm. 

Stumbling down the stairs, and trying not to slip down them and hurt himself, Hiccup made his way back to his love, handing her the clothes. He turned back to his desk to rearrange his papers, and also to give her some privacy as she changed out of her soaked sleepwear. 

“You can turn around now,” Astrid said, chucking the wet clothes at Hiccup as he turned to face her. He smiled gently and hung them over the back of his chair. He joined her on the wood floor, and the two sat there in their own thoughts, listening to the rain. 

“Did you know, some dragons can actually speak?” 

“Been eating Dragon Nip again?” Astrid laughed.

“Wha-No! I’ve never eaten - I’m serious.” Hiccup gasped in mock offence. He readjusted himself to face her. “Fishlegs gave me some papers from the Dragon Eye this morning. There’s a species in a place called England that can speak to people! It hoards mountains of treasure and speaks in riddles.”

“Sounds like a pretentious Sandbuster to me” She shrugged, enjoying the heat of the fire and the ‘Geek Mode’ Hiccup was now in until he would fall asleep. 

“That’s what I said!”


End file.
